


Piangere come un bambino alto

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, boh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Doveva essere come una crescita fisica, crescere in altezza. Se diventi più alto prima, forse maturi anche un po' prima.





	Piangere come un bambino alto

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt del COW-T è: parità

Quando erano piccoli, erano alti uguali.  
  
O almeno, dovevano essere stati, a un certo punto della loro vita alti uguali. Tutti i bimbi passano le stesse tappe, alla fine, e tutti i bambini devono essere alti venti, trenta, quaranta centimetri, a un certo punto della loro vita. E Tadashi di questo è abbastanza sicuro. Quindi da piccoli devono essere stati alti uguali, soltanto che non lo sono stati nello stesso momento e poi, ecco, a un certo punto, Tsukki deve essere cresciuto un po' di più e Tadashi è rimasto un pochino più piccolo. Dondola le gambe sotto il tavolo e giocherella con il cucchiaio che gli ha dato la sua mamma.  
  
Razionalmente, poi, sa che non importa molto quanto una persona sia alta. Razionalmente sa che non è quello che rende qualcuno più o meno persona con più o meno valore. Razionalmente. Il problema è che non tutti quanti riescono a pensare sempre razionalmente. E invece, non lo sa, ma pensa che Tsukki lo faccia. E Tadashi sarà anche piccolo, forse riesce ancora a dondolare le gambe sulla sedia in cui si trova in questo momento e può essere rimanga così piccolo, anche se sua mamma dice che non sarà una cosa che può succedere, ma sa che quella è la cosa che lo rende davvero più grande di lui. Il suo modo di essere, il suo sguardo che sembra disinteressato, ma che studia la situazione intorno a lui, per ricordare ed essere sicuro che tutto quanto vada come lui immaginava che andasse. È un bambino riflessivo.   
  
E, a Tadashi, Tsukki piace.   
  
Lo guarda mangiare la macedonia davanti a lui e Tsukki non sta dondolando i piedi, non lo può fare, perché, beh, per quanto il tavolo possa essere alto, Tsukki riesce ad arrivare già fino al pavimento coi piedi e gli sembra essere -forse lui non ricorda del loro primo incontro. Non è stato molto tempo fa, ma Tsukki si ricorda di quello di cui ha bisogno per continuare a vivere e Tadashi? Sinceramente? Tadashi è un bambino così piccolo e timido, che non c'è certamente bisogno di sapere di lui. Tadashi, in un certo senso, ha visto in Tsukki un eroe che ha dato degli sfigati a quei bambini che gli stavano dando fastidio, probabilmente anche a Tadashi stesso, solo perché si trovava lì, e poi si è innalzato dal loro essere semplicemente bambini.  
  
Anche adesso, che mangia la sua macedonia, in silenzio, gli occhi socchiusi, concentrati su altro, ha una postura dritta, un'espressione un pochino annoiata e Tadashi non riesce a non pensare che un giorno vuole arrivare ad avere la stessa calma, che vuole trovare qualcosa che lo faccia sentire in questo modo.   
  
Calmo. Sufficiente. Come se avesse trovato qualcosa che fa per lui, un posto nel mondo.  
  
Dondola i piedi e pensa che ci sarà sempre una specie di disparità tra loro due. Perché Tsukki ci è arrivato prima a questa calma a questa onorevole calma che lo rende adulto, un po' meno bambino di quanto invece fosse Tadashi, o di quanto forse dovrebbe essere in questo momento. E forse la vita non è una gara, ma deve esserci qualcosa che ti porta a essere un po' di più, quando quando anche gli altri arriveranno a quello stato.  
  
A Tadashi, Tsukki piace anche troppo. Anche se, beh, forse lui a Tsukki non piace poi così tanto. Ma va bene, perché la prima volta che si sono incontrati, Tsukki sembrava un supereroe e nessuno che sembra un supereroe può essere poi così indifferente alle persone e a Tadashi piace così tanto la sua energia che spera veramente tanto che, stare vicino a Tsukki, in un qualche modo, con un suo essere forse un po' infantile ha pensato che sarebbe stato come brillare di luce riflessa. Magari la luce ancora non è sua, magari Tadashi è ancora più brillante di quanto lo sia lui ma, in un modo o nell'altro, forse avrebbe potuto condividere la sua luce con Tadashi. In un certo senso, così, anche Tadashi avrebbe brillato.  
  
E forse è questo che lui vorrebbe. Solo -imparare a brillare da solo. Forse non subito, forse con un pochino più di pazienza.  
  
Tsukki alza lo sguardo annoiato verso di lui, e giocherella con un pezzo di mela nella sua ciotola di macedonia. Poi distoglie lo sguardo e cerca qualcosa da qualche altra parte della stanza. La mamma sta sistemando qualcosa in corridoio ha detto loro che avrebbero potuto fare tutto quello che vogliono, giocare fuori in giardino, provare a giocare a dei nuovi videogiochi. Tsukki non sembra molto interessato a nessuna delle due opzioni. Sembra, invece, essere abbastanza annoiato dal mondo intorno a lui e quindi posa una guancia sulla mano e torna a giocherellare con la macedonia.  
  
"A volte pensi che..." inizia Tadashi, inumidendosi le labbra. Se ne pente immediatamente. Essere amico di Tsukki fa quasi paura, a volte gli sembra di non essere poi così intelligente, o poi così calmo. Non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire, non sa nemmeno che cosa vorrebbe dire di preciso. Quindi scrolla le spalle e abbassa lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa. Non che quello che avesse da dire fosse poi così importante.  
  
Tadashi non parla nemmeno in classe. Spesso preferisce rimanere in disparte, perché, beh, è più facile non fare errori dal lato della stanza. Quando alza di nuovo lo sguardo verso Tsukki, i loro sguardi si incontrano e Tadashi sente che le sue orecchie sono diventate un pochino più rosse del solito e che forse... Si gratta il retro del collo e prova a sorridere.  
  
E allora Tsukki fa quello che fa sempre. Sbatte le palpebre lentamente, osserva il posto intorno a lui, torna al suo stato naturale, prima che ogni domanda gli fosse stata rivolta.  
  
È molto maturo, lui. Tadashi non riuscirà mai a essere la metà dell'adulto che un giorno sarà Tsukki. Quindi va bene essere amici e sentire la sua energia calma e alzare un po' lo sguardo quando devono parlare.   
  
Sicuramente, in un momento della loro crescita, sono stati alti uguali. Ma forse quel treno è già bello che partito e Tadashi non riuscirà più a riprenderlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Le cose poi cambiano. I luoghi cambiano. Le persone cambiano e cambia anche Tadashi. Dovrebbe cambiare anche Tsukki, nella mentalità di Tadashi, Tsukki sarebbe dovuto cambiare più in fretta, doveva essere migliore, ma gli anni sono passati e Tsukki, in realtà, è sempre uguale. E Tadashi non capisce.   
  
Ci doveva essere un divario tra di loro, un modo per far capire che le loro due crescite erano andate avanti. Tadashi sarebbe diventato un ragazzo forse un pochino meno maturo di Tsukki e Tsukki sarebbe diventato il ragazzo più maturo del mondo. E invece questo non era successo. E invece forse -forse Tadashi è diventato un pochino più maturo, quel tanto che basta per capire che quel comportamento di Tsukki non era una vera e propria maturità, quanto un temperamento, forse una calma imposta che lui non aveva saputo debellare dalla sua stessa personalità.  
  
Stanno mangiando macedonia. La mamma adora prepararla, dice che le mettono allegria i colori della frutta, che, mischiata tutta insieme, creava dei giochi visivi che sperava facessero sorridere Tadashi. E a volte, come in questo caso, ne prepara così tanta che dà a Tadashi un altro contenitore e gli dice di portarne un po' al suo amico alto con gli occhiali. Non lo chiama mai per nome e non lo chiama mai per cognome. Lo chiama il suo amico, anche se Tadashi non saprebbe proprio dire il perché. Ultimamente ha più conoscenti. Forse non più amici, ma più conoscenti sì, e sua mamma li chiama tutti per cognome, li ricorda tutti quanti. Non ricorda di chiamare Tsukki per nome, però.   
  
E ora condividono la macedonia di Tadashi, in silenzio, mentre il sole batte sui loro visi e nessuno dei due parla.   
  
Doveva crescere di più di lui. È questo quello a cui pensa Tadashi, mentre si porta un pezzo di mela in bocca. Doveva essere più alto, doveva essere più maturo, ma non lo è. E questo non va bene. O forse -forse va bene, ma Tadashi non riesce ad accettarlo. Si inizia a chiedere se non sia un po' come la crescita in altezza ma -no, non crede. Perché Tsukki è già alto, è più alto di tutti quanti loro, e deve ancora continuare a crescere. In un certo senso, la maturità di una persona dovrebbe essere simile.   
  
Messo accanto a Tsukki, Tadashi, che ha un'altezza nella media, sente il divario della loro crescita fisica. Prima doveva semplicemente qualche centimetro, forse, un divario piccolo che faceva a malapena alzare il mento a Tadashi quando doveva parlargli. Poi però, era diventato un divario grande, sempre più grande e adesso Tadashi deve alzare il mento per farti una qualsiasi domanda, o per fargli vedere che sta sorridendo. E Tsukki non sempre risponde, non sempre sembra sapere che cosa fare. Prima Tadashi vedeva in questo modo di comportarsi maturità. Adesso -adesso non è sicuro di sapere che cosa pensa di vedere in questo.  
  
Tsukki è sempre stato attento ai suoi sentimenti. Non perché avesse avuto una situazione familiare troppo traumatica, certamente Tsukki è un ragazzo tranquillo, abbastanza con la testa sulle spalle per capire quello che vuole fare della sua vita, ma che ha pensato così tanto spesso che mettere il proprio impegno e la propria passione e il proprio tempo libero in qualcosa, da diventare quasi apatico. E quella che Tadashi vedeva come una qualità che avrebbe voluto tanto avere, adesso sembra essere un po' una sua piccolezza. Un modo per rimanere lontano dagli altri, che invece, attraverso le loro tristezze, la loro passione, il loro modo di vivere le emozioni, mettendo tutti loro stessi giorno dopo giorno in cose piccole, in cose che piace loro, sono diventati grandi. Mentre Tsukki ci sta mettendo un po' di più, sembra essersi svegliato tardi. Ma si è svegliato, ed è questa la cosa che importa di più.  
  
Tadashi arriccia le labbra e continua a mangiare in silenzio la sua macedonia.  
  
Se la deve pensare in questo modo, in un certo, adesso è lui quello che è più maturo trai due. È lui quello che all'inizio non brillava di luce propria, ma che adesso sta iniziando a farlo. Piano piano. Senza fretta. Nessuno lo sta inseguendo. E adesso c'è un divario tra lui e Tsukki di nuovo, in cui è lui che si trova a essere uno scalino più in alto. Non tanto più in alto, ovviamente. Solo un pochino. Solo perché vuole entrare in campo, solo perché si sta facendo coraggio, e si è fatto coraggio prima ancora che riuscisse a farlo anche Tsukki. Forse è vero che c'è un divario tra loro e forse è vero che uno cresce più velocemente dell'altro, fisicamente o mentalmente o in qualsiasi altro modo.  
  
Però, non è contento di essere un passo avanti. Se potesse, si fermerebbe. Gli chiederebbe di sbrigarsi, perché, beh, non è abituato a stare da solo e ha voglia di avere un amico che non gli stia davanti, che non gli stia dietro, ma che gli stia affianco. Tadashi, posa il cucchiaino nel suo contenitore di plastica e si gira verso Tsukki, che sbatte lentamente le palpebre.  
  
“Stavo pensando” gli dice, con una voce un pochino troppo alta, forse. Quindi si schiarisce la gola, portandosi una mano sulle labbra e poi cerca le parole che voleva usare. Ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe dirgli, certo. E Tsukki lo guarda con gli occhi socchiusi dietro gli occhiali, solo per poi tornare a mangiare la sua macedonia, ma non è questo quello che vuole che faccia adesso Tadashi. Vuole che lo ascolti. Ecco. Perché vuole chiedergli scusa, perché non si era reso conto che da piccolo non era altro che un bambino molto alto e che piangeva forse di nascosto per non farsi vedere da nessuno, perché piangere vuol dire che ti importa e il fatto che qualcosa ti importi ti rende debole. E che gli dispiace di non essersi reso conto che da bambino molto alto che piangeva di nascosto è diventato un ragazzo molto alto che piange di nascosto. E vuole anche dirgli che da solo non è divertente. Non sa dire con certezza che cosa non sia divertente, ma davvero, non è divertente. Non lo è. E quello che esce dalla sua bocca è solo: “Vedi di sbrigarti, va bene?” che non ha molto senso, se non si è lui.  
  
Ma Tsukki inclina la testa e sospira, tornando a mangiare la sua macedonia. “Va bene” gli risponde.  
  
E Tadashi annuisce a se stesso e si dice: certo. Va bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
